king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Moment
矩子 (translated as Moment) was a heavyweight robot from Shandong, China which competed in the first season of King of Bots. Entered by a trio of mechanical engineers, it reached the second round after initially winning against the British entry Griffin on a Judges' decision. However, radio reception issues led to an unfortunate loss against Knife Legend, where Moment and its opponent never made contact. Design Moment is a black, two-wheeled, wedge-shaped robot armed with a diagonally-mounted spinning bar. The bar was heavy and could reach reasonable spinning speeds, and was mounted at somewhat of an angle so it was not necessary to spin the bar through the body of the robot. However, it had two highly exposed tyres at the rear, and the bar tended to stop upon contact with other robots. Moment was also held back by its receiver being buried well within the body of the robot, which in conjunction with the spinning bar atop it, led to radio reception issues. Robot History Season 1 Moment appeared in Episode 3, where it fought British vertical crusher Griffin in the first round. In the opening seconds, Moment gets its weapon up to speed as Griffin turned away from its opponent and drove behind the flame jets, before reversing, turning and attempting to position itself for an attack on Moment. In doing so, Griffin inadvertently exposed its side to Moment, resulting in the latter’s spinner damaging the hydraulic mechanism for its crusher and disabling the weapon. The two competitors immediately separated, with Griffin pursuing and luring Moment across the arena; eventually, it waited beside the far corner, before slamming head-on into Moment. Griffin followed this up with a second head-on charge, but struggled for traction as it kept spinning over various arena hazards, seemingly unable to drive in a straight line. It stopped beside the floor rods, allowing Moment to drive into its front and tear one of its forks off its hinges. As before, Griffin pursued Moment once the latter’s weapon stopped spinning, repeatedly bumping it in the process, but without being able to grab hold of it as a result of its beak being disabled. Eventually, it started spinning on the spot between the circular saws and flame jets, and continued to do so for the remainder of the battle as it tried to grab Moment again. Time ran out, with the battle going to a Judges’ decision as a result of both robots remaining mobile. The decision went in favour of Moment allowing it to go through to the next round. In the second round, Moment fought a fellow bar spinner in Knife Legend. Both robots required to spin up their weapons, but Moment was the more tentative machine in doing so, fleeing from Knife Legend which inadvertently disabled its own weapon by slamming into the wall. Moment had gained the advantage, but suddenly ground to a halt in the middle of the arena due to radio reception issues. While Knife Legend circled around it, Moment was counted out, and eliminated forty seconds into the battle, despite neither robot making contact with the other. Moment was not awarded a wildcard, and thus did not progress to the next round. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Moment was the first robot to lose a battle in spite of making no contact with its opponent. Coincidentally, the victor of the battle, Knife Legend, would lose in the same fashion in its next fight. External Links *[http://kobchina.com/robot/47 Moment on the King of Bots website (Chinese)] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with Bar Spinners Category:Robots from Shandong Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses